mugen_no_monogatari205fandomcom-20200214-history
Azalea
Empyrean Class (Azalea)Empyrean Class (Azalea) Azalea v-1 Appearance Azalea is a slender woman with long, silver hair that reaches her hips and possesses rather beautiful looks. She has bangs and a lock of hair over either ear. Se keeps her hair tied back into a pony tail with a ribbon. She also wears a pair of red diamond-shaped earrings dangling from either ear. Unlike most dragons, Azalea has red eyes, and fangs. Her common attire is composed of several components, including a suit, a long coat, thigh high boots and a cape to compliment the noble appearance.She wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a decorative cut. It has a black line with dark gray rhombi intermittently dispersed along it. The cuffs off the shirt are black and have four gold buttons down the outside. White lace ruffles comes out of the cuffs over her hands. She also wears white gloves. Azalea wears a white cape with a decorative cut over her shoulders and arms. It reaches to her waist in the front and down to her upper thighs in the back. The cape has black shoulder details as well as the black Rose insignia on the left shoulder. It also has two black buttons on the right. A gold ring connects to the Rose insignia and is attached to a chain running under her ruffles. There are some gold decorations hanging from this chain. There is a wide dark gray strap beneath this cape moving from his right shoulder to her left hip. This has three strips running down it with a small mark over each stripe at set intervals.she also has a white waistcoat she wears over her posterior. It is split down the center and reaches her mid-calf. It is held in place by a wide black belt with a large buckle. The buckle rests over her left hip. She dons a pair of white pants and black boots, which reach her upper thigh. The boots have four golden buttons at her thigh and three at her calf. The boots are white at the toes, sole, and heel. A pair of small black ribbons meet over either heel and are kept in place by a small white button detail in the center. Her battle attire She wears red and black duranium armor which gives her the passive ability of Superiority (Negates attacks made by S-Classes and below) . Her armor has a "scaly" appearance to allude to dragons, and her long cape also somewhat mimics the appearance of dragon's wings. The cape is white with the red symbol. Personality Arrogant and powerful, Azalea doesn't tolerate any disrespect from lesser demons nor species. She is manipulative, ruthless, and treacherous, and will not hesitate to abandon her comrades if she no longer finds them useful. In fact, she finds that being able to abandon one's own friends as a strength. She expects everyone to submit to her with absolute loyalty, and as such, is very confident with herself, her plans and her actions. Despite her unsympathetic and serious nature, Azalea is also shown to treat her subordinates well. Despite her general distrust towards other Demons, she still sees the latter as her subordinates, Moreover her personality is also her weakness as she is incredibly arrogant and tends to gloat and monologue to her foes. And she requires a great deal of preparation time to recreate the multiverse as she desires. Azalea is the embodiment of Pity and will thus mirror whomever she's confronting, becoming aggressive in the face of aggression and being calm and sympathetic in the face of gentleness. Biography Azalea , the Devil of the Reflections,Freezing Barrens also known Witch-Queen of Avallone, Is a living catastrophe who is always ambitious. For countless ages, she played the deadly game of politics,gambling and other vices in which stakes are offered however those stakes are not always found in material things and played it well, Her rise to prominence was nothing as she was the heir of Avallone and the only daughter of Belphegor, With the absence of her Father her ascension as ruler of Avallone were heralded by the brutal deaths of the previous incumbents. Over the years, many nobles have underestimated Azalea's leadership, mistaking her for a dull wit as she avoids using speeches or formal addresses to her people, and her dogged dedication for a weak will. Few live to make such mistakes a second time. Some find themselves hauled before Azalea's council, their careful steps to treachery applicably uncovered by the Queen's bloodhound instinct and laid bare before that most merciless of juries. Still more simply vanish into Avallone's dark nights, or meet with accidents on the battlefield, Such activities have little endeared Azalea's to Avallone's nobility, who hold her to be a spoiled daughter with ambitions far above her current station. Yet the combination of Azalea's own sense for imminent treachery along with her council's generous patronage and stewardship, has thus far preserved Avallone even when the Witch-Queen herself is on the earthly dimension. Category:Female Category:Empyrean